Battle of Bracelets: Beyond/Book of Souls
In this page, you can read the story and events that happen on Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. It is important to remember that this game is the remake of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death and the continuation of Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. Although it is the remake of said game, there are several changes on the story, related to new arcs, changes in characters, new characters and more. Nevertheless, do not forget that the main story is still the same: the adventure of Golden and Dark Bracelets to complete their missions on the Hades and beat the god with the same name. This Story Mode is available for the first time that the player plays this game. Besides, several characters can be obtained by the Story Mode. If you want to visit the Book of Siblings, click on the link. Story Bella has been kidnapped by the Death Bracelets and Darkreon's life is in danger after Pandora stole his dýnamis. The Golden Bracelets decided to go rescue their friend and the Dark Bracelets decided to go save their god. In the temple of the island in the middle of the lake of Lacal City, Pandora invites them to go to the Hades if they want to save the world. A giant gate at the bottom of the room is opened. That giant corridor drives them to the Underworld. There is no way back... Rivalry The end of the corridor is near, but for some reason, only Aingeru and Drake have arrived to the end. They arrive to a giant lake, there are no other paths. A Death Bracelet with a boat is waiting for them, he is Charon, the Death Transport Bracelet. The Dark and the Golden Bracelet need two Silver Coins each one to travel in the boat. None of them have them, so they will fight him (Lv. 2), it's your turn! After beating him, he will accept to bring you to the other side of the lake. When you arrive to the other side, you will find a little village in which Pandora will welcome you. She will explain you that Hades, the God of the Underworld, will not let you leave the Hades if you do not beat him. Besides, the three Infernal Judges will try to judge you to send you to the right hell. Right after that, she will fight you (Lv. 3). You will start discussing with your partner about where to go and where the rest of Golden and Bracelets are. You can go through the path that goes to the north. *'Obtained Items: 'Potion, Bronze Sword ''(into the Styx Village); ''Charon Blades ''(between some rocks into the Styx Lake); ''Potion, Bronze Bow, Vajra ''(through the Styx Valley). Through the path, you will find a friend who is lost and does not know where to go. She is Rachel, the Cyan Bracelet. Rachel tells you that she comes from a fortress at the north of the route, but before, you have to go through the Wood of the Silence. Rachel explains you that this wood seems to be calm, so you do not have to worry. Nevertheless, someone is watching you. Suddenly, Cerberus, the Fury Death Bracelet appears to kill you or, at least, send you to an Infernal Judge (Lv. 5). Several Death Soldiers will appear to fight you (Lv. 2 each one). After beating them, you can go to the city at the north. When you arrive, Alange will be waiting for you. He will blame you for disappearing, that will start a fight with him (Lv. 7). When you finish fighting, a Death Bracelet will appear, he is Glacian, the Oracle of North. He explains you that Hades will not let you leave the Underworld if you do not beat the four oracles in each fortress, nevertheless, he will fight you to see if you are ready to fight the four oracles (Lv. 8). *'Unlocked Characters: Rachel*, Alange*. *'''Obtained Items: ''Antidote, Potion, Bronze Sword, Silence Orbitars (through the Wood of Silence); ''Reinforced Potion, Hot Chocolate ''(x3), ''Criopalma ''(in the Silence City). Glacian will advise you to go to the Oracle of West, that is defended by the weakest Death Bracelet of the oracles. You have to go through the road of the west, that will drive you to the first Hell Circle, Limbo. Before arriving to the First Circle, you will arrive to a village, where Dante, the Poetry Death Bracelet will fight you to send your soul to Rhadamanthys (Lv. 10). After beating him, you will be able to go into the Limbo. It is a giant sand desert. The crossing through the circle will cause arguments with the partners. You will have to fight Aingeru or Drake (the level that they have). Rachel will insist that you have to stop fighting and arrive to the West Oracle. Right before arriving to the end of the the First Circle, the Inferna Judge, Rhadamanthys, will appear. His mission is judging and sending you to the correct circle, you have to beat him to avoid being killed (Lv. 12). *'Obtained Items: Potion, Reinforced Potion, Hot Chocolate, Bronze Spear, Garm ''(through the road to the First Circle); ''Antidote, Darkness Spellbook, Sandfish ''(usually given by a sand fisher) (in Linm); ''Scorpio Needle, Skull ''(several found in the sand) (in the First Circle). Friendship After leaving the First Circle, there will be two routes. The one to the south will drive you to Rhadan, a little city; the one to the west goes to West Oracle. Several Death Soldiers will appear to fight you after complaining the appearance of some Golden Bracelets in Rhadan (Lv. 8 - Lv. 11). It is a good reason to go to Rhadan and find the partners. You will fight a Death Soldier (Lv. 12) in that city to get the location of the Golden Bracelets. You have to find in the repositories of the city, where you will find Ainhoa and Seith. Ainhoa will join you but Seith will prefer to find Solanne alone. Right before leaving the city to the West Oracle, two Death Bracelets will appear. One of them was the one who kidnapped Bella, Icaron, the other one is '''Giccia, '''the Protection Death Bracelet. Both will try to kill you (Lv. 15 and 13 respectively). *'Unlockable Characters: 'Ainhoa*. *'Obtained Items: ''Desert Fragrance, Talisman Pack, Sandfish (usually given by a sandfisher) (in Goroth Village); ''Potion, Talisman, Refrigerant, Duo-Phoenix, Asurastra ''(through the road to Rhadan); ''Hyper Potion, Soft Infusion, Devil Flute, Darkest Trident ''(in Rhadan). When you come back to the crossing, two Death Soldiers will appear to fight you again (both Lv. 12). After beating them, you will be told about the West Oracle, a man who has the Gift of Tornados. That makes him a powerful enemy. Besides, Alange will ask about a kidnapped Dark Bracelet, they will not know about it. Right before arriving to the Oracle of the West, you will arrive to a Hardskull City, where some Death Soldiers are bringing some prisoners to sacrify them in the oracle. When you try to stop them, two Death Bracelets will protect the soldiers. They are '''Ixis', the Uniformity Death Bracelet (Lv. 16) and Micheal, the Pain Death Bracelet (Lv. 18). After freeing the prisoners, you will be able to go to the West Oracle. *'Obtained Items: 'Potion, Refrigerant, Divine Drop, Vulcanus Boots, Nightmare Orbitars ''(through the route to Hardskull); ''Soft Infusion, Caffeine Drink, Magnetic Box, Bronze Hammer, Musical Palm ''(in Hardskull). ]]The Oracle of the West is a giant temple that has a ton of stairs at the entrance. The West Oracle will wait for you at the entrance, he is Kephyros, a master of air. He will explain you that there is a person who wants to see you. She is Nastacia, who is fighting for Hades, since he promised her that he would bring peace to Earth by destroying the gods of Light and Darkness. You will have to beat her (Lv. 19) to be able to fight the oracle. Then, some Death Maidens will drive Nastacia to a room of the temple. Kephyros will explain you that if you beat him, he will give you the Gift of Tornados, that will be necessary to arrive to the Hades. You will have to fight him (Lv. 21). After beating him, he will give you the Gift of Tornados and will free the Dark Bracelet that, according to Kephyros, one of the Hades Judges kidnapped a couple months ago. The Dark Bracelet is Nerea, the Turquoise Dark Bracelet, who will become the apprentice of Drake. While you are leaving the temple, Pablo and Xavier will arrive, you will explain them; they will invite you to fight them, just for the good times (Lv. 21 Xavier and Lv. 23 Pablo). *'Unlockable Characters: Kephyros, Nerea*, Pablo*, Xavier*. *'''Obtained Items: ''Reinforced Potion, Soft Infusion, Sun Lotion, Elusive Robe, Gullinbursti (in the Oracle of the West). Pressure You can already travel to the South where you can find the South Oracle. You will arrive to a village where some Wind Warriors, servers of Kephyros will wait. They will fight you as a revenge by beating their leader (Lv. 20 each one). Some of them will kidnap Pablo and will bring him to the Sixth Circle. You will have to save him and visit the Sixth Circle, the one for the enemies of Gods. You have to follow the path to the right to arrive to the Circle. The Sixth Circle is a giant chasm in which the path surrounds the chasm and descends to a giant gate at the end of the path. Through the descending path, you will find several possessed corpses that will attack you (Lv. 18 to 22). Besides, some of the zones of the path will be destroyed and giant pillars of burning smoke will make the journey more difficult. To remove the burning smoke, the player will have to use the Gift of Tornados. It will help the player to jump long areas by creating tornados. In front of the gate, there will be two people: one of them is the Infernal Judge, Aeacus and the other one is unknown, it is only known that he wears the Gray Golden Bracelet. According to the Golden Bracelet, that gate hides a painful past. Before Aeacus tries to hit him, the Golden Bracelet will call upon three phantom soldiers and then, he leaves the chasm. Aeacus will try to run away and you will have to beat the ghosts (Lv. 24 each one). *'Obtained Items: Bronze Sword, Tome of Fantasies, Antidote, Refrigerant, Chaos Crystal (Sixth Circle). To travel to the South, there are two roads, one of them goes almost directly to the South Oracle, nevertheless, that road is highly not recommendable if the player has a low level, since there are several ghosts and possessed corpses with high level (over Lv. 60). Besides, the supposed Gray Golden Bracelet will wait for you in the village of the Wind Warriors, he will explain you that he is there to fight some Golden Bracelets that will help Hades in the future. He will want to fight you as the Death Will Bracelet, he is Charles (Lv. 25). After beating him, he will not be convinced at all and will disappear. While you are travelling to the South, you will arrive to the next Circle, the Third Hell Circle. It is a marsh in which there are big toxic toads that will attack you. You will not be able to leave the marsh until you enter the temple where one of the Death Bracelets will wait for the invaders. '''Canedie, the Gluttony Death Bracelet will invite you to enter the temple. She comments that this temple is the judgeroom of the ones who were excessively greedy. Then, you will have to fight some Sweet Creatures (Lv. 23 to 26) until you arrive to the garden behind the temple. There, a heavy snow will hit you. Canedie will appear to "judge" you; you will be blameless if you beat her (Lv. 27). After beating her, another woman appears to talk with her, she is Onirei and warns her about the power that her God gave her to beat the Golden and Dark Bracelets. You can now leave the temple and the marsh to the South. *'Obtained Items: 'Bronze Spear, Silver Arrows, Reinforced Potion, Roses Fragrance, Icarian Orb ''(throught the route to the Third Hell Circle); ''Marsh Arm, Vayvayastra, Yellow Bile Palm, Super Potion, Light Ring ''(into the Third Circle); Lollipop Staff, Potion, Reinforced Potion, Hyperrefrigerant, Magnetic Box (through the temple); ''Tome of Gluttony ''(into the White Garden). ''(more coming soon...) Non-playable Enemies Here you can see a list of the main non-playable enemies that can be faught in the story mode: Trivia / Important Information *'Dante' is called honoring the author of ''The Divine Comedy, ''Dante Alighieri. Besides, the Hell Circles were added in the game because of the description of the Hell in Inferno, the first part of said poem. Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games